Transcended Belle Snow/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} ATK of entire allied party. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/AoE |activeskill1 = Help! ( /Far-Ranged) |flavora1 = Her helpful bat companions fill her with an unprecedented confidence and determination. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3852% damage to entire enemy party. Increases the damage received for hit enemies by 30% for 5.2 seconds and "blinds" them, causing all their attacks to MISS. 17.2 sec |activeskill2 = Cheer Up! |flavora2 = It's always important to cheer with a big, bright smile. |aEffect2 = Increases allied party damage by 973% for 7 seconds. Additionally, attacking enemies with Melee attacks grants 1310% damage during the duration of this skill. 21.9 sec |activeskill3 = Everyone's a Friend! |flavora3 = Thanks to her bubbly personality, Belle Snow becomes instant friend with all travelers who visit the Adventure's Inn. |aEffect3 = Invokes 1 Transcended Hero for 15.3 seconds. 28.5 sec |aEffect3_ex = She can only invoke 1 Summon at a time. The summon limit is 1 pre-Ultimate. The summoned ally is also Majesty Grade. |passive1 = Fond Memories |flavorp1 = Spending time with her is sure to bring about good memories. |pEffect1 = Increases entire allied party's by 10% and grants Belle's Summon 100% increased . |passive2 = You're My Favorite! |flavorp2 = Since she's always the one helping the others, she feels even more ecstatic when someone else is king enough to help her. |pEffect2 = Each time "Cheer Up!" has been used, increase the Buff by an additionally 30% and the damage by an additional 50%. This effect can overlay up to 30 times. |pEffect2_ex = "You were Impressive!" will therefore make "Cheer Up!" stronger with each use, and given CDR weapons and skills, she is able to reach the 30 stack cap quite fast. |passive3 = Fun Time |pEffect3 = Increase allied unit damage by 320% and Melee damage by 280%. For each additional enhancement level further increase allied damage by 8%. |passive4 = Lucky Day |flavorp4 = One can almost feel the luck in the air... Today will be a great day. |pEffect4 = Increase allied unit's by 25%, Boss damage by 425% and increase her summoned Hero's Main Stats by 100%. |passive5 = A New Friend! |flavorp5 = She's delighted at the prospect of becoming friends with all of the guests who visit the Adventure's Inn. |pEffect5 = Increase allied unit's damage by 515% and Boss damage by 262%. Also, increases the damage of the Varmin Family by 920% and their Boss damage by 911% against Shariet. |pEffect5_ex = |passive6 = Happiest Day of My Life |flavorp6 = Her warm and friendly presence makes everyone aroud her happy. |pEffect6 = Can now Summon up to 2 Awakened Heroes. Also, each time you summon an Awakened Hero increase allied unit's Boss damage by 256% and damage by 188%, overlaying up to 10 times. |passive7 = Thank You All |pEffect7 = Increase allied unit Attack Power by 180% and damage by 220%. For each additional INFINITE enhancement, further increase Attack Power of 18% and damage by 10%. Belle also increases the Varmin Family Attack Power by 240%, with each additional INFINITE enhancement increasing their Attack Power by 22%. |material1 = Friendly Belle Snow |material2 = Dark Soul Sasha |basedef = 1 |atkspd = 1 |basehp = 1 |basestr = 1 |basedex = 2 |baseint = 1 |basesta = 1 |mainstat = 2 |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Belle_Snow }}